Scarlet lullaby
by LawlietKnight
Summary: It has been many years sense anybody has seen any of you, we have changed into something we are not proud of. the four that use to be the light are now the darkness that surrounds you, we are your protectors your Yami's - love your once Hakari's...


**Chapter one **

**New Start!**

* * *

><p>~narrators POV~<p>

* * *

><p>Heba, Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Joey go to the college in Tokyo, Japan.<p>

They looked like pretty normal people by the human eye. But they had a very powerful secret, they were the most powerful demons mankind has ever known.

Yugi was known as the Alpha, Heba was second in command, Ryou was the healer, and Marik and Joey were both beta. Yugi Motou is 21 as is Heba, Joey is 22, Marik and Ryou is 20.

Yugi has changed he is no longer as innocent, or as forgiving and far from native, he smokes as well as drinks. Ryou acts like Bakura only a lot more twisted and a lot scarier, but is also nice and gentle as always, but everything has to be clean. Heba has also changed no longer sweet and native as he once was, he smokes and drinks.

Malik is sadistic, bloodthirsty asshole, but he is still kind and caring somewhat only towards his pack and friends.

Joey hardly ever eat or not at all, he dyed his hair midnight black; he is still funny, and loud at times, but he is more serious than Seto Kaiba at times, he also drinks but hardly ever.

They are also assassins working on their own side for the supernatural. They are called the Scarlet lullaby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Heba's POV~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey Yugi, do you think it is them?" I asked Yugi who was setting across from me on Malik's private jet.<p>

Yugi gives me an impassive look and shrugs. "I don't know Heba; it has been a long time." He said softly while lighting a cigarette.

Yugi was about 6'1'' he was lean and well toned, his eyes have lost it's childish look they almost look twisted but I could not find anything in his eyes except darkness and tainted innocence.

Yugi was cleaning his pistols. He is wearing black leather pants, a bucketed up leather t-shirt. He also had a black trench coat. Yugi finished polishing his pistols and placed them on his hips. We went to his Swiss Army knife and and started to clean and sharpen it.

Joey was fast asleep with a magazine on his face. He had blue jean a red shirt with a plan black jacket. I was wearing my leather pants and a gray long sleeve shirt, I have also two pistols and a katana. Joey uses his fist to fight and sometimes his shot gun strapped to his back. Which was now laying on the floor on safety I think...?

"Marik let go of my hair!" Snapped Ryou angry.

_**Thunk!**_

_**Bang!**_

"Dammit, Ryou why in the fuck did you hit me, you bustard!"yelled Marik coming in rubbing the back of his head.

"Because you ass you were pulling my hair." Ryou snapped walking over towards me and sitting down strapping his daggers down to its small scabbard on his thighs. Marik walk and leaned on the door way pulling out his small spear, it turns into a large scythe. I turn to Marik. "How long do we have until we reach Egypt?"

He looked back at me and smile, which was not a good thing. "In 30 minutes, so we should wake up Joey." He said grinning madly.

I heard a gun cock; I look over a Yugi who was looking quite evil at the moment. I saw a flash of red in his eyes.

I sighed and looked over at Joey and patted his leg. He stirred and lifted the magazine of his face and yawned.

"What's up Heba?" He asked sleepily. "C'mon we have to get going in about 28 minutes."

I said. He nodded and sat up and creaked his back and neck. He grabbed his gun off the floor and placed it on his back.

"Okay I'm ready."He said looking over at Yugi.

I was pulling on my gloves and standing up. "Ready?" Yugi asked heading towards the leaver that had 'open' written on it.

The five of us nodded. He opened it and we all ran off into the storm towards the Giza Pyramids.

We made it inside and walked down the dark halls. Luckily we are able to see in the dark. We raced down the hall silently. It was amazing because we had boots on and made not a single noise. Yugi stopped because we heard voice. They sounded familiar.

We saw a light from down the hall. The voice came closer. We disappeared into to shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Yugi's POV~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I stopped in mid-run I heard voices in front of us they sounded familiar yet they did not. I disappeared into the shadows and the others did the same. I opened my eyes to see the people, yet I couldn't see their faces very well but I didn't care at the moment. I motioned to the rest of the group to hid.<p>

I grabbed the one in front walking next to the one with the small light. Heba grabbed the one with the small light, Joey grabbed the one in to back, Ryou on the middle right, and Marik on the middle left.

I held the person tight body the hair dragging the person by the hair. "Let me go." He Yelled, his voice was deep. "Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you." I snapped harshly tighten the hold on his hair.

The rest weren't having the best of luck either. We continued to drag them out and into the storm. "Hey we got the targets lets head to the jet."Ryou said holding up his GPS. I nodded and before we went outside we covered are faces from the sand. I slug the boy over my shoulder and ran out into the sand storm as did the rest.

Marik opened the latch and we ran in. I dropped the boy on the floor harshly and shook the sand off.

The young man yelped painfully. I ignored the young man and past everybody else I closed the door. Before I turned around "What the fuck you kids doing in the pyramids?" I snapped turning around.

I couldn't see their faces because their faces were also hidden. "Why were you in the damn pyramids." Said the one I dragged out. In a flash he was pinned to the wall by his neck. "That is for me to know." I whispered in his ear.

The other were restraining their targets and covering their mouths. I took off the wrap around his head covering his eyes. I gasped and my eyes widened.

It was...


End file.
